Grayscale Blue
by AleMent
Summary: Bubbles looked sadly after her blond lover. He never stays, ever. He just walks away, breaking her heart everytime. A dark Boomer/Bubbles. Disclaimer:I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.


Looking towards the blonde lover, he smiled an eye blinder in her direction. She giggled back at him.

"Whaaat? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, tilting her head in a puppy dog pout.

"I want your sugar Bubbles." He lowered his eyes.

"In my own opinion, you already got it." She motioned to the sheet covering her bare body. "But if it's any consolation, I want your doggie tail." She fingered the loosely thrown on boxers.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close to his body. Smirking, he looked at her pale face.

"See you later Bubbles." He stood up, gathered various pieces of clothing and walked out of the room.

Bubbles looked sadly after him.

XXXX

It was moderately easy to beat Bubbles, since she did have a crush on her counterpart. Didn't matter how many times he smashed into her, didn't matter how he cracked his fist to her face, it didn't even matter that he snarled out insults and many hate-filled words. She still looked lovingly after him when he flew away. It never really clicked in her head that the only reason he didn't kill her, was because her sisters stopped him. Her crush got worse as they aged.

At six, she fought with great intensity. For every punch he delivered, she kicked him back. Their powers were evenly matched; sparks flew in every direction when they fought. It was almost as if she really did hate him back then. If you watched them though, you would notice that she aimed her attacks at spots that wouldn't hurt him too bad. She could never give him that last punch that would make him faint, or more likely, put him in a small coma. She just couldn't.

At nine, she dodged. For half the fight she just dodged every attack he threw. She would never throw a punch his way. After about thirty minutes of this game, she would get hit. Over, and over, and over until she was a bloody mass on the ground. Then she got pissed. She would fight back with reserved energy, making sure every hit was fatal. She would stand above his passed out form, breathing heavily for a while. Then she would dash back home, crying and mortified at what she had done.

At eleven, she hit puberty. The first months of that age was spent in her room with her sisters, groaning in pain. Not only did they have to deal with cramps, but they also started to grow features. Their bones were realigning, making cartilage for a nose and ears, their hand bones were sprouting fingers (and her feet, toes), and their heads and eyes were getting smaller. It was absolute torture; they had to go through surgery to get rid of all of the extra stuff, thank god for the Professor. But it was worth it. They could control their powers better and they were slowly getting stronger. Then they had to go and fix the town. (It's not like the villains just decided to take a break or something.)

When she had to fight him again, she stood their and took it. She didn't even try to dodge; she was just worn out with life. She was so confused; it took her so much longer than her sisters to get used to it all. It didn't help that she was constantly beat to an inch of her life.

At twelve, the boys went through puberty. They didn't come back for the rest of that year, and Bubbles wondered why her heart hurt so much.

At fourteen, they came back. When they were alone, she hugged him tightly. She mused later that she probably shoved his face into her chest accidentally on purpose. She still had the scar from when he had cut her leg to get away from her. He left after that. He didn't

touch her once for the rest of the year. He just looked at her every time they met.

Sixteen is when it happened.

XXXX

"Hello Boomer."

Licking her lips, she moved her eyes to the floor, seeming to be suddenly interested in his shoes. Her mind dully noted that they were dark grey sneakers. How odd, she never noticed that color for shoes before. Then again, her own shoes were homemade; rainbow printed, and had a little rabbit on them. She had never really been in the male section, or any section of a shoe store before. Her shoes looked so bright and cheerful compared to the grey pair about two inches away. Wait, when did he move so close?

He noticed how her breathing quickened; her chest was moving up and down twice as fast. She was wearing an awfully nice shirt for such a bad occasion. A blue, almost grey, turtle neck with little multicolored hearts doting random places. As his eyes traveled upward, he noticed that she had dolled herself up _awfully_ pretty for such an occasion as this. Sparky lips, pale grey blush, (or was it the blue-grey color of her turtleneck? He couldn't tell in the light.) There was a bit of mascara, and it was all drawn together with light blue eye shadow. He prayed she had somewhere else to go and that this wasn't all for him. Oh, her little pink tongue just ran over those glittery lips again. How cute.

Bubbles wished he would stop staring. It made her fidget, with what she couldn't tell. She hated being nervous, she hated how nice he looked in that tank top, and she definitely hated how her heart raced and her faced flushed at his lingering gaze. She might not hate it so much if there was something in those big, beautiful orbs of his. But there was nothing, all she could see was empty ocean. A few strands of perfect hair fell into the ocean, it made Bubbles smile. His hair was her favorite physical trait about him. It was a few shades darker then hers, which made it seem like actually blonde hair. She had that white-blonde hair, she hated it. Her hair was thin, too white to be blonde and didn't shine properly. His hair was thick, wavy, and golden and shined even when there was no light. She thought it was amazing, all she wanted to do is see if it was as silky as it looked.

Could she be any more obvious? Boomer could clearly see the want in her eyes. Jesus, she even had one of those love struck smiles. How could he get rid of her now? It's not like she's going to put up a fight, so there's no fun in it. His leader was going to be pissed if he didn't get rid of her. Maybe, he could get rid of her and still have fun with it. Maybe, he could start now, and destroy her from the inside. Yes, that could work…his leader will be proud of him for thinking of such an evil plan. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, smirking when she kissed back.

XXX

Bubbles walked about the room, gathering her clothes. Her thoughts were drifting to Boomer, like they always did. Her heart was speeding up right now, just at the very thought. She wondered why he was still around. She knew she looked so much worse now, since the very first time he left, she's been worse. She was so lucky to have him. To have such an amazing man as Boom…she fell to her knees. Her bony hands clutched at the carpet, tears staining around them. It hurt so much to see him walk away. It was so nice to see him come back. It's like her heart just gets broken, then taped together, then broken, then taped back together, over and over again. She wanted to die and live all at the same time. She sobbed even harder when she realized something.

His hair wasn't as silky as she had thought.


End file.
